


Snow Angel

by by_no_one_more_than_me (Lady_Cleo)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I'm dreaming of a White Christmas, Longing, My First Work in This Fandom, Post "Dominoes", Rube Goldbergs are awesome, This could be the start of something, Walter's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/by_no_one_more_than_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what Walter was thinking during that 'moment' at the end of Dominoes. cause you know he was thinking something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

Walter O'Brien did not believe in God. Like most geniuses (not all, of course; Einstein had ascribed to a religious philosophy) but like most he was an atheist, a practical one, and discussions of unicorns, mermaids, miracles and the like did not sit well with him.

Narwhals were the unicorns of the sea, and mermaids were dugongs when seen through the filter of dehydration, cabin fever, and loneliness- quite literally the original ‘beer goggles.’ Miracles were when science couldn't quite explain a given outcome, although the math usually yielded an answer. And even though Paige sang like an angel, it didn't exactly make her celestial.

But as he stood there watching handmade snow drift over the shop, lights twinkling and Paige laughing with delight, he thought she looked rather like a snow angel. And that was close enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> so I missed the pilot of this show but man am I glad I let myself get hooked on this. it's a brilliant program and I'm loving it. while there has been lots of little fic-able moments, this was the one that sent me to the laptop.  
> I know it's short but it's my first in the fandom. be gentle. consider it (and maybe some comments) my Christmas present. this is mine to you.


End file.
